pretend_itv_logos_from_2016fandomcom-20200213-history
Entertainment on ITV
Family Entertainment (All Channels) This is used for all British family entertainment shows broadcasting across all ITV Channels - such as Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, The Chase, All Star Family Fortunes / Mr & Mrs, I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here!, Big Star's Little Star, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway (as part of the strand, but sponsored by ScS Sofas). Music Entertainment (ITV1 & ITV2) This is used for all British music and talent shows on ITV1 - with programmes such as The X Factor, Britain's Got Talent, Dancing on Ice, Pop Idol, The Voice, Popstars; And also on ITV2 - with programmes such as The Xtra Factor, Britain's Got More Talent, and repeated editions of Stars In Their Eyes. ITV1 Afternoons This is ITV1's afternoon programming strand which broadcasts on weekday afternoons only. Laugh Out Loud (ITV1 & ITV2) This strand is used for popular-but-hilarious comedy programmes on ITV1 & ITV2 - such as You've Been Framed!, Harry Hill's TV Burp, Through the Keyhole, Britain Does the Funniest Things. Daytime (ITV1 & ITV2) ITV has its own weekday morning programming strand which broadcasts on ITV1 & ITV2. This programming strand broadcasts popular morning shows - such as ITV Breakfast (still part of the strand but now sponsored by Superdrug instead of LearnDirect, whilst Loose Women is sponsored by Closer Magazine), The Paul O' Grady Show. British Soaps (ITV1, ITV2, ITV3) This is ITV's british soap strand, of which, in this case, there are various sponsorships for each programme, e.G. Emmerdale is now sponsored by Yorkshire Tea, and the strand's official website is currently sponsored by Dial 4 a loan. ITV2 broadcasts extended episodes, which are generally known as 'omnibuses' (e.G. 'Emmerdale' becomes 'Emmerdale Omnibus'), and ITV3 broadcasts repeated editions of the normal length episodes which were recently broadcast on ITV1. yorkshireteaemmerdale.png|Current sponsorship for Emmerdale (Yorkshire Tea) cadburycorrie.gif|Current sponsorship for Coronation Street (Cadbury) plentydales.jpg|Current sponsorship for Yorkshire Dales (Plenty) duckbill.png|Current sponsorship for The Bill (Duck Toilet Detergent) Afternoons (ITV2) ITV2 has its own weekday afternoon programming strand which broadcasts popular British & American chat shows - such as Trisha, Jeremy Kyle, Ricki Lake, Judge Judy. The American shows are related to these American TV Broadcasting companies in the following: NBC, CBS & Universal. USA Entertainment (ITV2) This is used for all American-style programmes on ITV2 - such as American Idol, America's Got Talent, The X Factor USA, The Planet's Funniest Animals, America Does the Funniest Things, The Vampire Diaries, Gossip Girl, Two and a Half Men, Entourage. Some shows in this strand are related to these American TV Broadcasting companies in the following: NBC, CBS, Fox, Disney-ABC, Discovery (including Animal Planet) & Universal. A Classical Morning (ITV3) This is ITV3's morning programme strand which broadcasts repeated editions of classic british daytime programmes that no longer broadcast on ITV1 (at one point, the channel was called 'ITV' at the time when some of the programmes were first broadcast), on weekday mornings from 6am-10am. Notice: Current ITV News presenter Trevor McDonald appears on-screen in the Vision Express sponsorship. Prime Time (ITV3) 'Prime Time' is ITV3's afternoon programming strand which broadcasts popular classic programmes, including contemporary drama, classical drama and classical comedy programmes, including classic sitcoms. Notice: Sunlife Over 50s insurance has been sponsoring the programmes since Privilege took over former French insurance company Axa in October 2011 (of which it was the official sponsorship until then), and Sunlife is now owned by Phoenix Group, since 2016. Current ITV television presenter Michael Parkinson appears on-screen in the sponsorship - of which, he also appeared on the Esure insurance adverts back in the 2000s, while June Whitfield sat in the Sunlife chair. For All One's Drama (ITV3) 'For All One's Drama' is ITV3's late evening programming strand which broadcasts showcase drama programmes after they were broadcast on ITV1. Evening Sitcoms (ITV3) This is an evening programming strand for popular sitcoms on ITV3 - such as Rising Damp, George & Mildred, On the Buses, Home to Roost, Jeeves & Wooster. Did you know? In the PG Tips sponsorship, the 'Knitted Monkey', as seen in the sponsorship itself, was a former mascot of the 2001-2002 version of ITV Digital before he made an appearance in his first PG Tips TV advert back in 2007. Crime Drama (ITV4) This is ITV4's programming strand for British crime drama programmes - such as Law & Order UK, Rebus, Jericho. ITV4 Cult Classics Impulsive Entertainment (ITV Life) This is ITV Life's programming strand for reality and lifestyle programmes - such as Millionaire Matchmaker, Dinner Date, Real Housewives of... CITV Preschool (CITV Channel & ITV1) CITV Preschool, formerly Mini CITV, is the programming strand for younger viewers which broadcasts 2 hours a day on CITV Channel every weekday morning (from 7am until 9am, starting with 'Merlin the Magical Puppy' and finishing with 'Letterland' from Monday to Wednesday, 'Animal Stories' on Thursdays and 'Maisy the Mouse' on Fridays), and on CITV Channel & ITV1 every weekend morning (from 6am until 8am, starting with 'Sooty' and finishing with 'The Story Store' on Saturdays, and with 'Engie Benji' on Sundays).